Son's Enterprise
Skype.jpg HeadQuaters/S The HeadQuaters of Son's Enterpise is supplied with the most highly advanced technology of many counties and contients including America, Japan, China, Russia, Germany and England. #Monitor Womb: A holographic projector of the Area of all districts is visible 24/7. This is where unstable regions and threats are analyzed and prioritized, allowing the Jinzoningen Guards or people watching have enough time to coordinate appropriate responses in promoting democracy and stability throughout. Their camara can really see in the dark up to 1100 feet away! That's correct, even in total darkness the camera's picture will be great! The secret is the LED (light emitting diode) lights that are built-in to the camera. They work just like a regular spotlight, but only the camera can see this light. With 7000 Lines of resolution this camera will deliver a stunning picture during normal lighting conditions, and when the light gets too low for color, it automatically switches to a super light sensitive black and white mode with infrared illumination for total see in the dark viewing! #Chamber room: This serves as the main meeting chamber for core members of CryNet. #War Room: This is a large facility dedicated to the training of all CryNet Jinzoningens. Although most simulations are holographic, some require the cyborgs to fight solid constructs that can actually harm them. This is to show what can they take and what they cannot and this is used for the scinest to see what flaws they can fix within them. #Hanger: Contains navigational controls and flight-support systems #Also Jin has all his money he made all over the world in privarte banks that only him and Remy knows about. Subway System Thanks to Son enterpise going Gobal they created a new Subway system which took out the old one seieng there was no more delays in trains, the bullet was now named the beatle seeing the train was ten times bigger and 20 times more space to sit so there no more waiting for seatings and the tunnle was now filled with WIFI which meant you had access to WFI everywhere on the train also thanks to the new police it was guarded ot make sure no one could hop. Blueprint_Train.jpg Son's Foods Son's Foods is a little known subsidiary of Son's Tech mostly based in Kasaihana City. It runs farms and cattle ranches in the Midwest United States, and imports beef from Argentina and other countries. Son's Foods produces specialized products like ecological foods and natural lines with no additives and controlled growing. Shipping Shipping owns dozens of freighters and handles three and a half billion tons of freight each month. Son's Steel Son's Steel is one of the newest steel mills and metal refineries in the city and supplies steel for shipbuilding. Son's Shipbuilding Son's is responsible for the building of a large number of naval warships, commercial, and private ships and is currently building a Nimitz class aircraft carrier inthe city. This facilities repair a large number of cruisers and destroyers and also has contacts within the upper pylons of the Navy and the global maritime business Jets Son's builds luxurious and exclusive corporate and private jets and airliners. Its experimental aviation branch produces experimental and research planes built for the United States government and NASA. The military aviation branch designs and manufactures jet fighters and helicopters for the US military. The most notable models of these are the W-4 Wraith fighter and the Kestrel attack helicopter. Sons Industries Sons Industries is main research and development division used for industrial purposes. The company studies, researches and develops cleaner, mechanical fission and fusion power plants and also owns many factories and normal labor units, from manufacturing cars to making cloth and so on. Jin Mining is also a part of Jin Industries, along with the few power stations the company owns. Jin Mining mostly produces gold and some precious stones in Africa. Son's Medical Medical is Biotech’s sister company but both have different fields of study and work. While Medical also studies cancer and AIDS with Biotech, Medical is focused more on treating illnesses than researching them and maintains and runs many hospitals in the City and helps the Foundation with the orphanages. Electronics Electronics is a large consortium that manufactures portable radios, stereo and Hi-Fi systems, movie cameras, cameras and electronics, measuring devices, scanners, surveillance equipment, computers and other electronics devices. Its other branches of business include information technology, wired networks, wireless networks and space exploration systems and satellites. It also has contracts with the, nautical and military industries. Foundation The Foundation funds scientific research and helps research by providing facilities and training. Through the Foundation addresses social problems that encourage crime and assists victims, The arrangement also provides him with a large network of connections in the world of charities. He finds out about the newest trends and newest arts, but at the same time maintains connections to the streets through the soup kitchens and social services groups, which augments his crime fighting efforts. Tassagni Foundation Tassagni Foundation is a foundation for medicine and medical help. This foundation gives annual awards for medical breakthroughs and lifelong commitment, similar to the Nobel Foundation. After the war with the horsemen Jin had used his company to prodced medicine for the districts. Jin's Foundation Jin's Foundation is a patron foundation and supporter of arts, families, education and tolerance. The foundation supports and helps to run a number of orphanages and free schools, and provides teachers for those who have learning difficulties. Artists can apply for grants from the foundation to help support them in furthering the arts. The foundation sponsors companies like Family Finders Inc. Update After the Four Horsemen attack Son's enterprise did what they could to work with the goverment to fix back the city. As years passed the Global company began to open up their own stock market to help people in need. There new location witin the City is in D2, as there old location which is still runing is in D1 to help the slums in anyway they can. As of who is in charge after Remy Left Magus in charge of the company while Jin saves the world, Mangus has made it his job to make sure this city stays as healthy as they can. Son's Biotech is the company mostly responsible for the Kasaihana healthcare system called TassangiCare. The company itself is a facility for researching and developing new medical procedures and systems. It also trains and teaches a huge number of people annually. Son's Chemicals and Son's Pharmaceuticals work closely with Son's Biotech to develop medicines for different diseases. The current research at Son's Biotech is focused on finding the cure for cancer. Since the human genome has already been unlocked, Son's Biotech is studying cloning to produce organs for future transplants. The company is involved in research into brain surgery methods, the fight against AIDS and HIV, and reconstructive plastic surgery. Future Bike It is powered by pure liquid energy, and the Light Ribbons it produces can be toggled on or off at any time, unlike the earlier generation Jetwalls which were constant on the Game Grid. Speed can be increased by pushing the front and rear ends of the vehicle further apart, partially exposing its engine in the process. The front wheel of this light cycle is locked forward, so steering is not done by turning the front wheel, but by tilting the cycle. When attempting certain maneuvers, a pair of small fins are shown to spring out just behind the rider, to aid either balance or braking. Jinzoningen's Jinzoningen's are the Cyborgs created by Remy/ and Magus these are the famous Jinzonigens that Son's Enteprise uses in battle or in stock holds to protect the city, but only few people have their hands on these but with the premission of the creators. MJOLNIR_MkIV.jpg The helment which is is one of the most vital aspects to the CryNet system. It is made of Titanium and contains key features like a Heads Up Display that links to the brain and hands, and can identify equipment and display information about it when it is picked up by the wearer. Another feature is the direct neural interface system which connects to CryNet neural implants. Two core processor chips are implanted into the subjects skull in the rear of the head. This is essentially comparable to an on board computer using parts of the human brain for processing - when the connector at the rear of the subjects head and receptors in the brain link to the helmets on board sensors it creates the neural link needed to move the suit. The helmet also contains other equipment to protect and aid the user in hostile conditions. This includes: filters to remove toxins from the atmosphere, a supply to provide air to the wearer during EVA, thermal and motion sensors, communications, solar-powered lighting, and imaging and video gear. The helmet also contains the A.I housing, Which is usally Remy where a ship-borne A.I chip is inserted, located on the back of the helmet. The visor of the Nanosuit is capable of heightening received light, acting as night-vision goggles. This is one of the one parts of the Nanosuit that is extremely developed by Crynet, the visor mode can not be blinded by bright light,. The power allocation for night-vision is small, being able to produce increased light for less than a two minute. Despite the small amount of time Night- Vision is capable of being activated for, the wear is capable of spotting enemies and obstacles in an environment where normal soldiers or humans would be completely blind, such a darkness and intense smoke or fog, even through solid objects like walls and buildings. LegacyFXODSTChestPlateDraft3.jpg Armor mode diverts the limited-capacity regenerative energy supply of the Nanosuit into absorbing the kinetic energy of incoming projectiles and other damaging forces, such as hazardous levels of heat, radiation and energy blasts, effectively making the user temporarily invulnerable to true physiological damage and thus withstanding impacts which would normally be lethal. While the Nanosuit is in a constant regenerative-state, Armor mode enables quicker regenerative proficiency, both revitalizing and restoring the users overall physiological system. However, in Armor Mode, the user's health will regenerate twice as fast than in any other mode. In Strength Mode, the CryFibril tightens and injects a cocktail of performance-enhancing narcotics that are readily absorbed into the blood stream through the wearers skin. This causes the wearer to exhibit super-human strength as long as the mode is active. The suit glows bright red, melee attacks (Punches, grabs, throwing, and tackling) inflict extreme lethal damage. This also boosts jumping capabilities, as the wearer becomes able to perform a "high-jump," effectively tripling his/her jump height allowing them to reach extreme heights. Recoil is reduced for all weapons and weapons have less sway while aiming. The Strength of the Jinzoninens could be to lift cars, buses hell even an punching through buldings. -Upgrades-" It is reinforced with silicon infused-steel, enhanced composite armor with ceramic plating, a fiberglass frame and an advanced titanium alloy with high durability, hardness, compressive and tensile strength. It is based on the old model armor, and might also be more durable and stronger. It also incorporates energy enhancement technology which projects a slight forcefield that enhances the armor and improves durablility greatly. This incredible durability might be based on earlier armors, like the ability to resist extreme heat, gamma radiation and electrical surges,, radioactivity (gamma and nuclear, and chemicals, and other potentially fatal conditions. The suit has incredible damage resistance, thanks to the advanced Titanium alloy and its perforated fiberglass-ceramic frame. The armor incorporates an adaptive pressure modification system which regulates internal strength, giving it underwater and sub-orbit capability. This is because the armor is strong enough to withstand cold temperatures, radiation and the low pressures in space. It can travel far into space because of the technology of CryNet which makes it use less energy. It can also travel underwater because the armour is strong enough to withstand the crushing pressures deep under the ocean. It can also travel fast underwater.Also this has an Electromagnetic Pulse which knocks out electrical systems within 3 miles, expect for CryNets armors itself, Also an Laser Blade (wrist-mounted). Also an Mini gun inside it's shoulder-mounted as it using an electronic firing system. This is a state-of-the-art Gatling-type machine gun firing case-less ammunition. It can be loaded with a wide array of various bullet types including stun and armor-piercing. Default load out is 3000 rounds of depleted uranium bullets which are fired electrically, minimizing moving parts, also holds a variety of up to eight rockets, including High Explosive, Concussion, Smoke, Flare, and Miniature Nuclear But like the old models this suit can also " Have Armor mode that diverts the limited-capacity regenerative energy supply of the Nanosuit into absorbing the kinetic energy of incoming projectiles and other damaging forces, such as hazardous levels of heat, radiation and energy blasts, effectively making the user temporarily invulnerable to true physiological damage and thus withstanding impacts which would normally be lethal. While the Nanosuit is in a constant regenerative-state, Armor mode enables quicker regenerative proficiency, both revitalizing and restoring the users overall physiological system. However, in Armor Mode, the user's health will regenerate twice as fast than in any other mode. In Strength Mode, the CryFibril tightens and injects a cocktail of performance-enhancing narcotics that are readily absorbed into the blood stream through the wearers skin. This causes the wearer to exhibit super-human strength as long as the mode is active. The suit glows bright red, melee attacks (Punches, grabs, throwing, and tackling) inflict extreme lethal damage. This also boosts jumping capabilities, as the wearer becomes able to perform a "high-jump," effectively tripling his/her jump height allowing them to reach extreme heights. Recoil is reduced for all weapons and weapons have less sway while aiming. The Strength of the Jinzoninens could be to lift cars, buses hell even an punching through buldings(Lift about 30000 tons and more.)-MoreInfo- Armor mode has another Perk it's when the user in place and makes the user invincible for the time it is active(From normal means). When deactivated, it sends out an EMP blast to nearby enemies and pushes them away. The longer the ability is active, the larger the final blast radius will be. This perk can repel incoming Rockets. Mmaadds.gif In Speed Mode. This is accomplished through an injection of nano-bots, which enter his/her bloodstream and hyper-accelerate the bloodflow throughout the body, stimulating abnormally heightened reflexes by supplying more oxygen to the brain, as well as muscle tissue. The power of the suit's "hydro-thrusters" is also increased while in Speed Mode, and thus the user will still move at an increased rate even while underwater or in zero-gravity environments. Underwater, you can use this to your advantage by "sprinting" towards the surface of the water, launching yourself out of the water as high as, if not higher than, a Strength Jump. The "sprint" function of Speed mode allows the entire energy reserve of the Nanosuit to be diverted into a short but extremely fast super-human sprint, in other words allowing the user to make quicker motion and perform dashes of speed incredibly fast, much faster than the human brain or sensors could ever process about att seconds. Jumping as the last reserves of energy drain will increase the effectiveness of the sprint allowing for a Nanosuit user to move close to any enemy or move away from danger in less time. The increased dexterity of Speed Mode also allows the user to prepare heavy weapons and (Depending on the firearm) reload at an increased speed, in addition to this Nanosuit users in Speed Mode will also aim down their sights faster. Since the user can perform melee attacks faster when in Speed Mode, the damage rendered from melee attacks in a given time period ultimately increases. These Jinzoningen can move to a speed faster than the human brain can process. Strength Mode is advised for powerful melee attacks When in Speed mode, only the "sprint" function and melee attacks deplete the energy reserves of the Nanosuit. As long as the user is not sprinting, suit energy reserves will ultimately reach 100%. It is advisable to use Speed Mode and its associated "sprint" function when attempting long jumps or when ascending steep slopes that are impossible to scale with Strength Mode. The user can also switch to Strength Mode while sprinting and immediately jump for an even longer distance, since there is a very short period of time in which the two modes can be combined. In this mode the Jinzoningens become very deadly seeing thanks to there armor and matiral there made out of these Machines can break the hardest metal or matrial in this work like nothing. Thanks to Jin going to the shinto realm these Jinzoningens have everyone Martial art downloaded into their styems where they can switch styles fighting aganist an enemy and enough time to get out of an sisuation. When Cloak is activated, the Nanosuit alters its outer surface through the use of a crystalline generation, capable of fully absorbing or bending incoming wave spectrums such as visible light, radiowaves (Radar), Infrared (Thermal Imaging), and possibly microwaves or others, to render itself completely invisible to the human eye and surveillance equipment. During this time, the wearer is enveloped within a clear "shimmer" as light is bent around the wearer causing invisibility. The system can be compromised and you may be discovered by using a gun-mounted flashlight, making excessive noise by running or jumping, making direct physical contact with enemies or simply by the wearer making his/her presence completely obvious, such as by walking upright down an empty sunlit road. Attacking an enemy via melee or by firing a weapon will completely drain the capacitors while in Cloak Mode, and therefore it is advised that proper planning be carried out before intiating any sort of assault. If you are cloaked and hidden, a good technique to kill an enemy with one silenced shot to the head is to scope, aim, then switch to armor or strength mode (for less recoil) to fire and immediately switch back to Cloak. So long as you are not too close to other enemies, you'll usually be safe. This technique works better if you are hidden inside a bush and/or distant from your targe Power Mode This passive mode only activates when needed. It is a combination of Speed and Strength from the previous Nanosuit although it performs better than the two. It activates and uses up energy when performing actions such as a "power jump," "power sprint," or "power slide," moving an extremely large and/or heavy object, or crashing down on a surface or enemy with titanic force ( Known as an "air stomp" ). Once the player picks up an item, the player can hold down the "attack" button to throw items in power mode, increasing the speed and damage of the throw. Power Mode is active for as long as it is needed. Hacking The Nanosuit has evolved to the point of being able to hack Minefields Sentry Guns, containers, doors and also bulidings by using there bulit in A-1 which is voiced commanded by Remy, and Gadjet, this can also be controled by Jin's Nano Arm which was onced called the Project X. Absorption This is a feature Remy installed into the Jinzoinens, He has made this his own type of absorption ability by not only regaining energy by stealing it, but by adding it to his its power and making them stronger. Each strike towards these Machines could suck up a good amount of your chi making it stronger same thing gose with it striking you the Machine would began to feed off chi by will. Mostly inside every Jinzoningens is an self-destruct device implanted within them. In an act of suicide, detonating the anti matter bomb inside it's body which would and could extend into a 5 mile radius. Other inventions AV-14 Air Strike The AV-14 is a vertical take off and landing aircraft It serves as the CryNet Assault, Search, Reconnaissance, and Close Air Support Aircraft. The Hornet is an atmospheric only craft and as such cannot be deployed by orbital vessels unless a ship rated for atmospheric entry can deliver it to the battlefield. It is easier for the Hornet to be deployed from an air base located on the surface than from a ship. The AV-14 Hornet consists of a three-man cockpit and a rear section, extending approximately one meter backward. Variant models feature a tandem seating configuration, presumably allowing a second passenger to operate the aircraft's weaponry or navigation systems. At the top of this rear section are a set of wings with what appear to be advanced turbofan engines mounted on gimbals at the ends, providing the Hornet's main source of propulsion. The front of the Hornet contains a target acquisition and designation system which includes cameras and sensors. On each side of the cockpit is a jump-seat extending backward that doubles as a landing skid. These skids allow up to four passengers each loaded and contorled by the CryNet soilders Shield Remy made sure that the formula to disrupt the Cyborgs system would no longer work as he put his heart and soul into these things even sheilding them from EMPS. There would be no way to track these things unless your looking at them face to face. Meaning EMPS wouldnt work on these Jinzoningesn seeing that he had built in a shield that prevents these things to be shut down by any EMPS also has copper wiring. Scouts Scouts-Cyborgs are automated motorcycles, produced by Crynet whose main purpose was for hunting. These Cybrogs are coated with Coltan-Titanium which protects the wearer from forces which could potentially damage or degrade the performance of the wearer (such as water, as well as chemicals and radiation) from leaking into the suit and harming the operator. This is accomplished by using Coltan-Titanium locking points which hold separate nano-fiber (CryFibril is one of the most complex and advanced components of the Nanosuit, giving the wearer unsurpassed physical performance and protection on the battlefield when compared to other artificial muscle systems. It also functions as a medium for the nanosuit modal functions such as the cloak ability.)cables together, creating a tight seal. The Coltan-Titanium also provides kinetic and energy damage resistance in high-wear zones on the Nanosuit (such as the knees, elbows, fingertips, boots, and knuckles). These Cyborgs uses Cloak mode to hide from there prey as the cycle they ride are loaded from all sides with an Acid rocket launcher which can be used to melt tires to get there prey from trying to excape on foot these Cybrogs have a weapon called the Incinerator, It rapidly fires a stream of plasma fireballs in a steep arc, which limits its effective range. The fireballs will burn out quickly, restricting the range of the weapon further. These rounds do very heavy damage against most targets requiring only one or two hits to kill most regular enemies, additionally, shots will burn for a short period after hitting the ground, which can cause some damage to enemies that try to walk through the flames. It is an ideal weapon for suppressing and killing any target that gets within its range. Capabilites The user is at the peak physical and/or mental condition of their particular species in that verse can achieve without any super-/unnatural methods. This usually entails that they are faster, stronger, more intelligent and overall superior to fellow members of their species without being obviously supernatural. This is the base of the Cyborg battle unit abilites. Contaminant Immunity Enhanced Agility Enhanced Athleticism Enhanced Balance Enhanced Combat Enhanced Dexterity Enhanced Durability Enhanced Endurance Enhanced Flexibility Enhanced Jump Enhanced Intelligence Enhanced Marksmanship Enhanced Memory Enhanced Reflexes Enhanced Senses Enhanced Speed Enhanced Stamina Enhanced Strength Regenerative Healing Factor One-Man Army Computer Perception Enhanced Assassination Targeting Pinger The Pinger appears as a huge, heavily-armored tripod combat walker, roughly 18 feet in height. Its large triangular head has two tubes on each side of its head and two guns mounted under the chin. The two digitigrade-built forelegs act as the Pinger's locomotion while the third rear leg acts as a stabilizer when stationary. Each leg has three talon-like toes. The Pinger periodically fires EMP-based blasts that will completely drain the trespasser if close enough, and has the capability to know their position even when there not on the same level due to the Pinger having the data files on his systems. Crysis-3-pinger.jpg Crysis2_2011-05-10_15-20-44-83.jpg Titan the Titan itself is reinforced with silicon infused-steel, enhanced composite armor with ceramic plating, a fiberglass frame and an advanced titanium alloy with high durability, hardness, compressive and tensile strength. It is based on the old model armor,more durable and stronger. It also incorporates energy enhancement technology which projects a slight force field that enhances the armor and improves durablility greatly. These Titans are about 40 feet high and an person is able to go inside and control it in the inside and out. So Far there are only two made and these big Titans carries big rocket launchers, This Titan also has an Shield in his right palm that can hold off bullets and rockets, on his left hand he holds his gun. Thanks to the upgrades the titan can also be worn as a mini suit where the soilders of Son's enterprise could fight and shoot there way out of trouble. titanfall-o.gif Category:Organization Category:Machinery Category:PMC/Military